Unexpected
by luckybrains
Summary: Set, just after Twilight, Edward is taking Bella to a surprise destination when they encounter trouble in the unlikeliest form. Preview: "Why have we stopped?" I asked. "Don't move," came Edward's reply. "We're on a bomb."
1. Chapter 1

_Be nice because this is my first fanfic. It is set before Bella becomes a vampire, after Twilight._

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters unfortunately do not belong to me. The lucky fish who created them is Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV:

We were running, running far away from everyone and everything. Why? Because we were together and no one could seperate us. OK, so I wasn't really running, it was Edward who was doing all the hard work, though he probably didn't find it that difficult. I was on his back with my eyes tight shut to keep back the dizziness, I wasn't even aware of him running.

"You OK back there?" he asked over the noise of the wind rushing past us.

"Mmm-mm," I replied. I couldn't even hear myself but he was sure to hear me. Apparently, we were going for a 'short' run to a nice spot he knew. I still wasn't quite sure where it was, but i knew it was quite far away from home. Suddenly, Edward stopped, nearly throwing me off his back with the sudden change of speed.

"What is it?" I asked. "Why have we stopped?" I opened my eyes and looked around worriedly.

"Don't move," he answered quietly, "we're on a bomb."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Edward's POV:

I'd just asked Bella how she was doing, when I heard the click. I stopped, keeping the weight on that foot even. If I moved so much as an inch, my love would be blown to smitheroons. I swore silently to myself. Why did she always end up in a near-death situation around me? I'd thought that I could keep her safe from anything, but how was I supposed to know that a bomb would turn up?

"What is it?" she asked with a slight bit of a tremor, "Why have we stopped?"

"Don't move," I told her quietly, "we're on a bomb." Immediately, I felt her stop fidgeting, though she hung onto me tighter than before.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "But why is there a bomb here? It's all my fault."

_Why was she blaming herself?_

"Since when was it your fault? I was the one who stood on the bomb." I told her. I needed to find a way to get her out of this...alive.

"I'm a trouble magnet. It's my fault," she insisted.

I sighed. She wouldn't give up, she would keep on going until i agreed with her. We didn't have time for that, I had to think of a plan. Just then, my cellphone rang. I carefully positioned Bella so that I could reach it, keeping the balance on my foot steady. I flipped it open.

"I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I was busy trying to see what Jasper was going to get me, because he hinted at something... but anyway, I only just checked on you now. I am so sorry! Are you OK? And why did you suddenly choose to go somewhere different?"

I grimaced, "That's OK, Alice. What do you think we should do?" She had to know some way out of this.

"Ummm, I'm not sure if there is a way. Bella won't leave you..."

Bella's POV:

This was all my fault. Trouble and danger loved my presence. Of course, just when I'd been reunited with Edward, a bomb turns up and threatens to destroy our life... well my life. Edward's cellphone rang just as I was about to argue this point and he, very gently, moved me to his left arm to answer it. After a few seconds, I saw him pull a face. Then he said something that my human ears couldn't pick up due to the speed that he spoke, though I did recognize the word, "Alice". '_Why didn't she phone earlier?' _I though. A little later, Edward gave me a look. "Let me try," he said into the phone.

"What?" I asked as he kept staring at me. "Are they coming to rescue us?"

He kept staring for a while, then said, "If this bomb exploded when I was by myself and I ran over it, I would've just had a really big bomb-propelled jump."

"So it is my fault then," I interrupted him.

"No!" he exclaimed. He looked frustrated. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you!" He took a few deep (unnecessary) breaths and I decided not to pursue the topic just then. There were more important things to think about, such as getting off the bomb alive. He continued, "The point is that even if they come to rescue us, you would have to be seperated from me for a little while..."

"No!" I interrupted again. "I'm not leaving you. What if the bomb is really strong and you die?"

"I'm a vampire, Bella-sweet, and, technically, I'm dead already."

"You know what I mean," I mumbled. I was not leaving him again.

His phone buzzed again and he answered, sighing. "I'm putting you on speaker," he said and carefully put the phone on the ground.

"Hey, Bella. How you doing?" came Alice's clear, twinkling voice.

"My legs are a bit cramped, but otherwise I'm fine." Now that I'd mentioned it, I noticed that my legs were actually really sore, as well as my arms from holding on to Edward so tightly.

I heard a sigh from the other side, "You can put her down, you know."

I started to say no, but Edward reassured me that i could stay with him until we found a way out of this, and carefully lowered me to the ground. I stretched my legs and settled down on the ground. It was very sandy (well, we were in a desert-like place) and a slight breeze picked up small dust-devils.

"You still haven't answered my previous question, Edward. Why did you decide to change your course?" asked Alice.

"You went a different way?" I asked. He never told me anything. Maybe it was his fault that the bomb turned up.

"Yes, I went a different way." he said. "But what I want to know is why there's a bomb here." he continued, avoiding the question.

That was a good point. Why would there be a bomb in the middle of nowhere?

"I have no idea, Edward. The most plausible answer would be terrorists. But how are we getting you off the bomb, because Bella is adamant about not leaving you."

Edward started to list ideas, but all of them involved me leaving him for a certain amount of time. I was not going to so what were we going to do?

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

What do you think is going to happen? How do they get out of this mess and what is Edward hiding? I would like at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. (Some people ask for 30, so I'm not asking much.) Come on, you can do it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There have been a few requests for another chapter so here it is. Please review and enjoy. **

Edward's POV:

She was not going to leave me...willingly, so the only option was to force her away. Why did I always lead her into trouble? I was a danger to her and everything I did brought her to even more danger.

Bella was now talking to Alice, almost as though she'd forgotten that I was standing ona bomb, trying to keep her alive. Believe it or not, they were talking about shopping. Well, I did ask Alice to calm her down a bit, so this was probably her way of doing it. If only Jasper could send his calming waves through the phone.

"I can't stand here all day, you know," I interrupted the two just as they started to talk about the new shopping mall that had opened in Pheonix. "Bella, you still need to get home before dark."

"I'm not leaving you," she exclaimed. Well, she definitely made that clear.

"Alice?" I said, an idea forming in my head. There was silence on the other side for a split second as she looked into the future. Sometimes it felt almost as though she were the one who could read my mind.

Bella didn't notice anything as Alice's reply came, "Yes." It was a statement, not a question.

When I didn't say anything else, Bella asked, "What was the point of that?" She stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes as she tried to get me to answer.

I sware I would have told her if Alice hadn't interupted me, "Edward!"

Bella and I sighed at the same time as I answered, "What is it, Alice?"

"Why did you change your direction?"

_I guess I would have to say so some time, _I reasoned and began to reply...

Bella's POV:

I'd started to talk to Alice about shopping... Shopping, of all things! I didn't want Edward to be worried about me. He would figure out some way out of this. As long as I stayed with him.

"I can't stay here all day, you know," he said. "Bella, you still need to get home before dark."

I knew that, but if he thought that I was going to leave him, even for a moment, so that he could get off the bomb and explode to smithereens, he was deeply mistaken and I made sure he knew that. "I am not leaving you!" I shouted, just to make sure he knew I meant business. I did not want to be any further away from him than I was now.

"Alice?" he asked. Did he have a plan? Were we going to survive?

"Yes?" she replied. There was silence after that. So was there a plan or wasn't there?

"What was the point of that?" I asked, staring at Edward, trying to see if he was hiding something from me. What was up with him?

"Edward," Alice said, breaking our silence.

Edward and I sighed and he answered her, "Yes?"

"Why did you change your direction?"

That was a good question. Why **did** he change his direction? I stared at him as he thought up something to say.

Finally he said, "It wasn't much really."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He could be so irritating.

He ran a hand through his beautiful hair. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I was first going to take you to a beautiful place I know with a waterfall and everything, but then, on the way here, I got an idea to take you somewhere else."

I looked up at him as a ray of sun came out to make his skin sparkle. "Where?" I whispered.

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me and I screamed as I was taken at lightening speed away from Edward. About ten seconds later I was put back on the ground and I looked up with tears in my eyes to see Emmett staring back to where Edward probably was. I jumped up and started to run away from him. They couldn't seperate me from him. They couldn't! He was going to die. I was going to be alone, without him.

I felt a hand firmly grasp my shoulder just as, about two miles away, a mushroom cloud appeared on the horizon.

"Edward!" I screamed and fresh tears streamed down my face. Emmett let me go as I ran towards the cloud but I soon stopped because he was standed right there. I fell into his arms and cried my heart out.

"I almost lost you," I sobbed.

"Well, you didn't. I'm still here and as long as it's safe for you, I will stay here."

***

As he ran me back towards home, I whispered in his ear, "So where were you going to take me?"

There was silence for a while before he said, "It was an early birthday present." He didn't say anymore, no matter what I said or did. I knew I'd get it out of him sometime just as long as we were together.

**And then follows New Moon. This is as far as I'm going with this story. If you really want more, try carrying on with it yourself. Let me know if you do. I also have a fictionpress account with the same penname so please look at that as well.**


End file.
